Various buildings such as office buildings or homes may be equipped with emergency detection systems. These systems may be able to detect various emergency situations such as a fire, carbon monoxide, flooding, unauthorized entry, medical alerts (e.g., from a medical monitoring device), etc., or imminent occurrence of any of these. These systems may raise a local alarm (e.g., using a siren or loudspeaker system) and/or may automatically notify an emergency service provider such as a fire department, local police, and/or a medical response service, etc. However, such systems may be susceptible to raising false or unnecessary alarms (e.g., such as when a smoke detector confuses cigarette smoke with smoke from a fire or when a small fire starts in a building that is quickly put out by people on site), which may create cost and inconvenience to emergency services providers. In addition, there may be extra delay in obtaining a response from emergency services providers in a real emergency when an emergency detection system employs detection thresholds that are set too high in an effort to cut down on false and unnecessary alarms.